


Golden Sky

by Mojo36



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojo36/pseuds/Mojo36





	Golden Sky

He arose from the ashes that used to be earth. He lacked the glowing yellow light that encased the others rising around him. He could see the others light for miles away, the way it glowed in the cloudy sky. He couldn’t remember who he was, or what had made his past home the way it was now. He didn’t know where he was going, why would he go to the sky. He attempted to veer off the path that seemed to be set for him. But he couldn’t move in anyway that would bring him anywhere but up. He noticed some of the lights were starting to go out. Maybe they were reaching their destination. As he kept going up more lights went out at different levels in the sky. Soon he was alone, the sky dark, he could see the stars.  
He was starting to worry about what would happen if he went up too high. As he had these thoughts he suddenly stopped. Once he was let go by whatever brought him so far up his legs gave out underneath him. Seemingly floating in the sky, but what once was just air seemed to be solid ground. He would have scraped an elbow or a knee if it hadn’t been whatever the solid air was. He looked around him, he could sense someone was near. But he could see no one. He stood as a person appeared, or maybe every person? All knowing and All being? They seemed to be both male, female, and everything in between. Their face constantly changing, unable to be understood by the human mind.  
He touched his hand to his face, he was crying. He didn’t know why he was chosen to see them. He didn’t even know who he was. The second he thought that their hand smoothed down his air-ruffled hair. He jumped back, the pain in his head was excruciating, but he could remember. He could remember everything, not just his past life, but every life. He was everyone, a different everyone than them though. They settled into one person. A beautiful woman, the prettiest lady he had ever seen. Something in her was terrifying. “You have done it child.” they said. He still felt weak unfit to speak around someone who seemed to be a god. Despite this he managed to whisper out a bewildered “done what?” It was all so much. She knelt down, “My child, I created your world, and you, you lived every life that has ever lived on earth.” She frowned at his confused face. “Don’t you see child, this is cause for celebration.” he didn’t know how to react, he was everyone. Finally he seemed to find words “did you destroy earth?” She nodded, seemingly excited. “You killed so many,” his tears seemed to gain new strength “So many people, so many innocent animals, so many plants, Billions!” He yelled, his voice cracking with angry tears. She looked shocked at his anger, his sadness.  
He remembers when he was first created, a curious young girl. He had wanted to know everything, and he had looked upon her, his creator, with all the love in the world. He didn’t want that love anymore.


End file.
